Liar Liar
by parttimeficwriter
Summary: Ruth has told a bit of a lie and now must face the consequences. Set during early series 5 and goes off into that happy place where 5.5 never happened. R/H.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in early series 5 I'd say. It's definitely pre-date though. **

**This is an idea that's been on my fic list for about three years I think! At least I've finally got around to it…**

**Any and all mistakes are mine and I apologise for them in advance. I don't own Spooks which is unfortunate as I'd have put Harry and Ruth in this kind of situation long before now.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Families are like fudge- mostly sweet with a few nuts.<strong>_

_**- Author Unknown.**_

The conservatory was cold and, thankfully, empty as Ruth sidled away from the main part of the house and the raucous laughter that drifted above the cheesy pop music. She hated family parties. Particularly ones held in this house. Fortunately, she had managed to survive so far and had remained relatively unscathed due in large part to the fact that she had avoided talking to almost everyone she was related to by ducking out to use the phone or pretending to need the bathroom urgently whenever someone approached. The chill of the conservatory was a small price to pay for her sanity she reasoned as she settled herself on the wicker couch with a plate of food from the buffet. Her sanctuary was short lived however when she heard a shrill, familiar voice call her name.

"Ruth!"

She looked up from the chicken leg she had half-heartedly been contemplating eating to find her least favourite cousin, Gillian, in the doorway. Blessedly, Gillian wasn't alone. Her sister, Amy, was smiling warmly at her from the doorway and for the first time in the evening Ruth was genuinely happy to see one of her family members.

"Amy!" she greeted her younger cousin, warmly, "Congratulations on the engagement!"

"Thanks," Amy said with a beaming smile.

"He seems lovely," Ruth told her, genuinely, "I'm so pleased for you."

"Have I ceased to exist or something?" asked a biting voice and Ruth was reminded just how much she disliked Gillian.

"No, sorry," she said, automatically, despite not feeling very apologetic about it. Ruth knew it was better to placate Gillian now than end up on her shit-list so she plastered a smile on her face and made an effort to appear genuine. "How are you, Gillian?"

"I'm fabulous, Darling!" Gillian shrieked, striding across the room in her stilettos and running a practised hand through her bleached blonde hair at the same time. "Just got back from a cruise in the Med. It was to die for. Of course, after Amy's shock announcement I may need another holiday!"

"I thought it was a lovely surprise," Ruth said wanting to defend Amy and prevent World War 3 from erupting between the sisters.

"Oh," Gillian said, unkindly, "you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" asked Ruth with a sense of foreboding.

"That the wedding is in six weeks!"

"Six weeks?" echoed a confused Ruth only belatedly realising that she had played right in to Gillian's hands.

"I know, _terrible_ isn't it darling?" Gillian said, eagerly, almost glowing with excitement as she leaned in closer to Ruth, "I've told her not to have high expectations with such a ridiculous time limit. It can't be helped though; she doesn't want to be too big for the big day," she gave Ruth a sly wink, "if you know what I mean?"

Ruth swallowed the urge to tell Gillian that she was about as subtle as a house brick and looked past her instead to the petite brunette who was busy pulling faces behind her sister's back. "You're pregnant?" she whispered, smiling happily at a suddenly bashful Amy.

"Yes."

"That's _wonderful_ news!" she cried, scooting around Gillian and wrapping Amy up into a hug, "I'm so happy for you Amy."

"Thanks," Amy said gratefully as they pulled apart again, "will you be able to make the wedding? I know it's a bit short notice."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You'll have to bring Harry," interrupted Gillian coldly, having been ignored for long enough.

"Er, yes, I suppose I will. You know, if he's not working."

Gillian raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her, "Like tonight?"

Ruth desperately fought off the blush that was threatening to overwhelm her. "Well, it was all a bit last minute wasn't it? He can't just cancel a business trip for my family functions."

"Stewart _always_ cancels business for me," Gillian crowed, a triumphant smile flashing across her face.

"Stewart doesn't have much of a choice," Amy piped up coming to Ruth's aid, "not if he wants to live."

Ruth choked down a smile and tried not to laugh at the indignation on Gillian's face. "Stewart knows where his priorities are," she said, archly, "I do hope that Harry's not stringing you along Ruth. He's away on _business_ an awful lot. What was it you said he did again?"

Ruth bit down on her temper and had to remind herself that Gillian was right to be suspicious. In the whole six months she'd claimed to have a boyfriend no-one had so much as laid eyes on him; mainly because he didn't exist. Well, technically he did exist. There was a Harry. He just wasn't her boyfriend. Nor had he serenade her in a gondola in Venice as she'd once claimed. "He's head of logistics at The Department of Transport. He's looking in to more effective ways of gritting at the moment," she lied, wondering why on earth she had ever started down this road.

"Sounds terribly dull, darling," Gillian remarked, "Do be sure to bring him to the wedding though. We're all dying to meet him."

"I will. I mean, I'll try to, of course I will."

"He hasn't ditched you has he?" she asked loudly and Ruth was grateful that there was no-one else to overhear this conversation. The last thing she needed was for everyone to start the poor-Ruth's-been-dumped-again routine.

"No. He hasn't," she ground out in between death glares, "in fact, we were just talking about moving in together for your information."

"Moving in? Before your mother's met him? Brave girl!"

"Stop giving her a hard time, Gill," Amy interjected wanting to protect Ruth. "I think it's great news."

"Well, of course it is," Gillian spat as she rounded on her sister, "I was only saying that we'd like to meet him. It's called being _interested_, Amy."

"No, it's called being a complete bitch, Gillian."

"Don't start with me you little sl-"

"I'll bring him to the wedding," Ruth shouted over them desperately trying to end the conflict, "I'll ring him tonight and ask him to come."

"I look forward to it, Ruth," Gillian said, calmly, composure regained, "unlike _some people_ I take an interest in my family."

Ruth and Amy watched in silence as she turned from them and swept dramatically out of the room. "Yeah and unlike some people we actually give a shit," Amy muttered making Ruth laugh loudly, "Come on, let's go find some wine."

-XXX-

**Three weeks later.**

"Hello?" Ruth asked, breathlessly after racing downstairs to get the phone.

"Ruth, it's me."

"Hi Mum," she said trying to hide a sigh, "everything alright?"

"Fine, fine, it's all go here for the wedding."

"I can imagine."

"Gillian tells me you're bringing Harry to the wedding." So that's what she was ringing for. Ruth had wondered how long it would be before her mother asked about it. She had the perfect excuse all lined up and was about to say it when he mum spoke again. "I _really_ hope he can make it."

"Why?"

"Oh nothing. It's nothing to worry about, Ruth," she said in a tone that gave Ruth a sinking feeling in her stomach, "Just something Gillian was saying is all. You know how she is."

Yes. Ruth did know. Gillian had been the bane of her life since they were babies. Gillian who talked first, walked first and got married first and rubbed Ruth's nose in it at every given opportunity. "What did she say?"

"She told Gerald and Ann that she hoped there wasn't going to be a repeat of the Nigel incident."

"Oh for God's sake," Ruth exploded, "that was how long ago?"

"I know that, sweetheart," her mother soothed, "I'm not saying that I think she might be right, in fact I told her that she should mind her own business if she can't be anything other than malicious, but-"

"But?" Ruth demanded unable to decide if she felt guilty or angry most.

"I would like to meet him," her mum said, softly, "this man that wants to live with my daughter."

"Oh Mum," Ruth sighed feeling like the worst daughter in the world, "I was going to tell you. It's, well, it's not official yet," she lied. Although, was it a lie if it was never going to happen in the first place? She wasn't sure so she made up for it by telling her something that was most definitely a lie. "Harry's coming to the wedding, don't worry, he can't wait to meet everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, Ruth, now what are you going to do?<strong>

**Leave a review and we'll find out together! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I am always bowled over by your responses. Keep them coming!**

**You've probably figured out by now that this fic is a little on the bonkers side. It's possible it will get worse…**

* * *

><p>She was doing it again, he noted, as he looked out of his office window to where Ruth sat at her desk chewing the end of her pen. He had learnt it was a sight that meant she was either in a deep state of concentration or that she was worried about something. Considering the alarming way she was gnashing at the end of it he decided it was probably the latter. Would it be inappropriate, he wondered, to go over and see if she was alright. He doubted she would tell him what was bothering her so much but it might at least save her from getting showered in ink when the pen burst, as it inevitably would. Decision made he leapt up and crossed the Grid quicker than he would have done had there been anyone but the two of them left.<p>

Unfortunately for Ruth, Harry's sudden presence in front of her only caused her to panic and bite down harder on the pen end than she had intended to do. The resulting splatter of ink landed on her bottom lip and she frantically scrabbled around her desk for a tissue. Fortunately for her Harry gallantly stepped forward and pressed a clean handkerchief into her hand.

"I'd hoped to arrive before that happened," he murmured as he watched her drag the soft cotton handkerchief across her ink spotted lip. "Is everything alright, Ruth?"

Why, she wondered, did she always have to look stupid in front of him? "I'm fine," she muttered, darkly, blushing, "apart from being a total idiot, obviously."

"You're not an idiot, Ruth."

"Thank you," she said, felling slightly less embarrassed as a warm pleased glow swept through her.

"You're sure everything's alright?" he asked, still concerned, "There's nothing I can help you with?"

"I, er, have a favour to ask you actually," she mumbled, suddenly, looking anywhere but directly at him for fear of losing her nerve completely.

"Go on," he told her, curiosity piqued.

She swallowed and took a deep breath. It was now or never. "My cousin's getting married and, well, I was wondering…"she risked a look at him and lost all track of what she was trying to say by the look in his eyes, "I was wondering…"

"I'd love to come," he interrupted, gracing her with a warm smile and rendering her temporarily speechless. When she still hadn't reacted almost a full minute later Harry felt the dread starting to fill his stomach. "That's if you were asking," he added, awkwardly, willing her to speak.

"What?" she asked, inelegantly, snapping out of her awe induced trance and realising from the look on his face that he was now worried he'd made a mistake. "Yes!" she shouted far too loudly considering their given proximity. "Sorry," she apologised in a quieter voice, "that is what I was trying to ask."

He smiled at her again and she felt a little light headed from the force of it. "When is it?"

Ruth cringed slightly, "this weekend. Is that a problem?"

"No," he assured her, warmly, "no. It's fine."

"It's in Cheltenham." She really couldn't believe that they were having this conversation. Part of her brain was still stuck on the fact that she had asked him out and he'd said yes! Instantly. The other part of her however was calling her all kinds of coward for not telling him the truth.

"I can drive us if you like?"

"That'd be nice," she said, giving him a shy smile, "I hate motorway driving."

Harry beamed at her. "That's settled then."

"Yes," she breathed, wondering if it was possible to not tell him the reason behind her invitation. He seemed genuinely happy she had asked him and she hated the thought that she might ruin everything by coming clean. The more rational, less cowardly, part of her reasoned that he'd be more hurt if they got there and he found out from someone else.

"Til the weekend then," he whispered as he turned and headed back to his office.

"There's something else!" Her voice echoed slightly around the deserted Grid and she smiled nervously at him as he turned back to her.

"There usually is with you," he murmured, cheekily, as he walked back to her.

"I, er, um…"

"Ruth?"

Not knowing how to tell him she decided that actions spoke louder than words and delved a hand in to her handbag and pulled the wedding invitation out and handed it to him without a word.

"It's a wedding invitation," he said, bemused, as he looked at the piece of elegant card grasped in his hand. He flicked it open and less than twenty seconds later his eyes flicked straight up to meet hers. "It has my name on it."

She swallowed loudly. "Yes."

"Not 'plus guest'," he told her, still looking her in the eye, "It says 'Ruth and Harry'."

She hung her head in shame, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes. "I know."

"I'm not sure I understand," he said levelly, careful to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

"I might have done something stupid," she confessed as she stared down at the desk between them. She could feel tears beginning to burn at the back of her eyes and clamped her teeth down hard on her bottom lip to stop it quivering.

"What kind of stupid are we talking about?"

"Telling my family I had a boyfriend when I didn't," she admitted, voice wavering slightly, "that kind of stupid."

"Me?"

She nodded slowly and looked perilously close to tears. "Please don't be angry with me," she pleaded, "I know I shouldn't have done it but it just sort of came out and then there was no going back from it."

"Look at me, Ruth," he said, patiently, waiting for her to lift her head and meet his gaze, "I'm not angry with you. Confused, perhaps, but I'm not angry. "

"I should have just told them to all mind their own bloody business but God, Harry, you have _no_ idea what they're like."

"No but I think I might be about to find out."

Clearly startled Ruth stopped and stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "You mean you'd still come?"

"Of course I will," he said smiling warmly at her as he leaned towards her, "I'm rather flattered, Ruth"

"Flattered?"

"Mmmm," he murmured, shooting her a flirtatious look, "there is a condition, however."

"Which is?"

"If we do this then we do it properly, Ruth." At her sudden blush and startled gasp Harry hastily began to clarify himself, "Just no pushing me away." Realising that didn't sound much better he sighed in frustration and wiped a weary hand over his face. "_This_," he said, gesturing between them both, "is what I mean."

"Oh."

"If you want to convince them we're couple, Ruth, then the awkwardness needs to go."

She took a deep breath, pushed away her nerves and fears surrounding the man in front of her and concentrated instead on the fact that he was willing to do this for her. "How do you suggest we do that?" she asked, softly.

"Well," he answered, beginning to relax again, "I think I might let you buy me a drink before you flatter my ego some more and tell me how perfect a boyfriend I've been."

"You're never going to let me live this down are you?" she asked, shrewdly.

"Not a chance. Get your coat, Ruth," he told her, grinning far too much, "you've pulled."

* * *

><p><strong>Make my night and leave a review :-) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who've reviewed and waited patiently for the next instalment. I'm not really sure I like this chapter, possibly because I'm itching to write the later ones, possibly because it's rubbish; I've messed about with it as much as I can but it's not getting any better so I decided to post it and let you guys be the judge of it. The next chapter is under way and will hopefully be more to my liking!**

* * *

><p>The Friday afternoon traffic was surprisingly light and easy to negotiate as Harry and Ruth made their journey to Cheltenham. Ruth was scarcely able to believe that this was actually happening. Not only was she heading to a family function with a date, for the first time in almost a decade, she was going with Harry. As her boyfriend. <em>Her boyfriend<em>. She stole a glance at his handsome profile and bit back a dreamy sigh, he really was lovely. She could barely wait to wipe the smug smile off Gillian's face as she introduced Harry to the family tomorrow.

'_This is Harry,' she rehearsed, in her head, 'my boyfriend.' Hmm, wait, maybe it'd be better if I said 'Everyone, this is my boyfriend. Harry.' Yes, that's better I think although saying boyfriend makes me feel about fifteen. Maybe I should say partner, is that more sophisticated? Or manfriend. He is very manly…_

"What are you smiling at?" Harry asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" she said, inelegantly as a blush crept across her face.

"You were smiling," he said, clearly enjoying himself, "and mumbling something about me."

"Oh, I was just, um, wondering how to introduce you to my Mum," she answered, quietly. Embarrassed to have been caught out but determined not to lie or shy away from him as she had promised when he agreed to do this for her. "You know, boyfriend o-or partner…"

"I think Harry will suffice, Ruth," he said, amused.

"Yes, right. You're right."

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she twisted her fingers together. "You're nervous."

"A little."

"Are you worried that she might disapprove of me?" he asked and despite his jocular tone she could read the look of concern that flashed briefly across his face.

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"I suppose I'm a little bit nervous too," he confessed, affording her a quick glance before he fixed his attention back to the road, "I don't really know what they're expecting." He knew, from their chat in the pub, that they'd supposedly been a couple for six months and that she'd kept the details of their relationship to a bare minimum. He'd wanted to know more but had taken pity on her and had let her shy away from the more intimate details which was all well and good at the time as it had led to a more relaxed, flirty, conversation between them and one of the best evenings he'd had in a long time. Now, however, he realised he was going in somewhat blind and he didn't want to let her down.

Guilt immediately flooded her and she shot him a contrite look. "They're expecting you," she told him, softly. "Everything I've told them is based on truth." She swallowed nervously and gave him a lopsided smile as he turned to gaze at her, "well, _almost_ everything."

"Almost?" he echoed, good-naturedly.

"I had to be a bit…inventive with certain things."

"For example?"

"How we met."

"Go on," he encouraged, rolling his eyes at her.

"We met at work and you're my boss, which is true, my family, however, think I work for The Department of Transport analysing road traffic patterns, so now you do too. Actually you're the head of the logistics department and have been away on business quite a lot in recent months."

"I wonder why that is?" he teased.

"Because you've been concentrating on a better, more efficient way to grit the nation's roads," she said, seriously, ignoring his jibe.

"Gritting?"

"It was the first thing that popped in to my head," she said, defensively.

"They'll think I'm as dull as ditch water."

"It invited less questions."

"Do you want them to think I'm dull?" he asked, not bothering to hide the petulance in his tone.

"Of course not," she replied, indignantly, "I sexed you up a bit, don't worry."

Harry bit down against the urge to tell her that she could sex him up whenever the mood took her and gripped the steering wheel tightly until he felt in control of himself once more. "Enlighten me then," he said, gruffly, all too aware that she was watching his every move.

"I made you in to a bit of a dare devil, really. Your main passion at the moment is sky diving…"

"What?" he shrieked in disbelief and it took a full ten seconds for him to realise that she was laughing herself silly at his obvious disquiet.

"Oh relax, Harry," she said, reaching out to touch his forearm, "they think you're perfectly normal. I've described a handsome, thoughtful, intelligent, caring man and it doesn't matter if they think you sound dull because you sound pretty perfect to me." Her eyes widen in disbelief at what she had just admitted and she half hoped that he didn't call her on it. The other half of her hoped he did and visions of them kissing danced across her mind.

"Perfect, eh?" he said, positively glowing from the compliment.

"Trust you to focus on that," she mumbled, cheeks pink.

"That's quite a description, Ruth."

"Yes, well," she replied, desperately trying to regain control of herself and the conversation, "I was making it up as I went along."

"Of course you were," he murmured, willing to let it go for now. He filed her responses away for future reference and allowed himself a small smile. He was going to enjoy this weekend.

-XXX-

"Turn left here," she instructed, as they weaved through the suburban traffic. "It's just up here, number 43."

Harry drove up the road slowly, looking for the right house before pulling the Audi into the driveway of a spacious looking detached family home. "This is it then," he said, quietly, as he killed the engine and looked up at the house where Ruth had spent her childhood.

"Home sweet home," she murmured, gazing at her surroundings fondly.

"Are you ready?" he asked, covering her hand as she fumbled with the seatbelt fastening. He smiled at her warmly and she felt herself nodding in response, nerves melting away the longer she looked in to his eyes.

"Harry," she whispered, suddenly, "my mother…she's er, well, she's a bit old fashioned at times…"

"I won't get caught sneaking across the landing, if that's what you're worried about?" he said, eyes sparkling with mischief. It was not lost on her that he said he wouldn't get caught, not that he wouldn't try.

"She knows that we're thinking of moving in together."

His eyes widened in surprise. "We are?"

"Yes," she took a deep breath and turned her hand in his until his warm palm met hers. "She might ask your intentions."

"Ah," he said, not really knowing what else to say.

"She can be a bit…forward sometimes, that's all."

He rubbed his thumb soothingly over the heel of her palm. "What are my intentions, Ruth?"

She released a shaky breath and matched his intense gaze with one of her own. "I'll leave that to you to decide, Harry," she whispered giving his hand a final squeeze before getting letting go and getting out of the car. He was still reeling from her words when a crunching of gravel and a high pitched squeal of Ruth's name alerted him to the fact that they were no longer alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm totally bowled over by the response to the last chapter; thank you all so much. As a reward I have typed extra quick and have a shiny new chapter for you all to read. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>"Mum, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Ruth said, pulling out of her mother's embrace and moving over to where Harry stood at the side of the car, "This is Harry."<p>

Harry slid his arm around Ruth's waist and pulled her into his side as she beamed up at him. "Hello, Mrs Bickley, it's nice to finally meet you," he said warmly, as he smiled at her.

"Harry, dear," she said, enthusiastically, as she closed the space between them and kissed him on the cheek, "it's wonderful to meet you but you mustn't call me Mrs Bickley, it sounds terribly formal. It's Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth," Harry repeated, oozing charm.

"Come inside and have some punch and we'll get acquainted."

"Punch?" Ruth asked, amused, "since when have you ever made punch?"

"Since my daughter decided to bring her boyfriend home to meet me," she answered, grinning unashamedly, "_finally_." Ruth rolled her eyes at her mother which only seemed to encourage the older woman more. "I've only had to wait six months."

"Mum," Ruth hissed, warningly and her mother held her hands up in apology before she moved to Harry's free side and tucked her arm in the crook of his elbow. Harry followed her lead and allowed her to guide them towards the house.

"She doesn't want me to embarrass her, but I'm afraid I probably will," Elizabeth whispered to Harry making him chuckle warmly. He liked this woman already. There was a warmth to her and a kindness that reminded him of Ruth.

-XXX-

"What do you mean there's a party tonight?" Ruth whined after she downed a hefty dose of her mother's homemade punch.

"Exactly what I just said, Ruth. There's a small pre-wedding gathering at Gillian's house-"

Ruth groaned loudly cutting her mother off. "Why does it always have to involve Gillian?"

"Well, it is her sister that's getting married, Ruth," Elizabeth admonished lightly, "but I do know what you mean."

"And I suppose I have to go?" She knew she was being difficult but she had really been hoping to spend some time alone with Harry. Not only would it give her the chance to pre-warn him about Gillian and the rest of her mad relatives but it would have been the perfect excuse to enjoy each other's company without prying eyes.

"Of course you do," Elizabeth told her, firmly, "Everyone's dying to meet Harry."

"Is that why she's done this?" Ruth demanded, springing out of her chair and pacing the kitchen, "To put me in the spotlight and make me drag Harry around like a show-pony?"

"I hardly think so, darling-"

"Does it matter if she has?" Harry asked, quietly, reminding both women that he was actually present.

"You don't know her like I do, Harry. It'll be awkward question after awkward question followed by Gillian upstaging everything somehow. Poor Amy won't get a look in," she said gloomily, "and she'll go out of her way to try and humiliate me in front of you."

Harry stood up and reached out for Ruth's hand, tugging her closer to him. "I can cope with a couple of questions, Ruth," he said, softly, hoping to reassure her. He didn't know what Gillian had done to Ruth in the past but it was obvious that there was a degree of bad blood between them.

"Harry-"

"If it gets really bad I'll practice my counter interrogation techniques on her," he whispered in to her ear so only she could hear, making her laugh softly.

"I want to meet your family, Ruth," he said, sincerely.

"Ok," she mumbled, trying to hide her smile, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't," he chuckled, "I promise."

"What time do we have to leave, Mum?"

Elizabeth beamed happily at her daughter and marvelled at how well Harry had been able to win Ruth around. "In an hour."

"Ok, well, I need to change and freshen up first."

"Me too," Harry agreed, "I'll go fetch the bags if you point me in the right direction to where I'll be staying?"

"You're room's all ready for you and Harry, darling," Elizabeth announced as she gave Ruth a warm smile.

"Oh! I, er, I didn't think you'd…you know…"she trailed off, face flushed with embarrassment. She was desperately supressing the urge to laugh hysterically as she realised the position she'd landed them both in and resolutely refused to look at Harry for fear of betraying the fact that she wasn't overly distressed at the idea of sharing a bedroom with him. Wisely, Harry decided to concentrate on drinking his punch and waited to see what Ruth would do about this new development. He wasn't about to object to sharing a room with her but he didn't want to frighten her by looking too eager either.

"I'm not from the dark ages Ruth," her mother rebuked airily, "your father and I enjoyed plenty of pre-marital fun you know-"

Harry promptly choked on his mouthful of punch and Ruth looked as if she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. "Mum, for the love of all that is holy, please, PLEASE, don't say another word," she begged.

"Your generation didn't invent sex you know, Ruth."

"I'm not listening," Ruth said, firmly, as she clamped her hands over her ears and stalked off back inside the house leaving Harry little option but to follow her.

-XXX-

"I'm sorry about this," Ruth said, as Harry brought their luggage in to the bedroom.

She was sat on the bed looking nervous and, much to Harry's dismay, incredibly inviting. "Don't be," he told her as he flashed a reassuring smile at her, "I promise I'll behave myself."

She fought down her disappointment about that and smiled back at him. "I have no doubt you'll be a perfect gentleman."

"There's that word again," he teased, watching her as she stood up and started pulling the contents of her bag out on to the bed.

"What word?" she muttered, distractedly.

"Perfect," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

She took one look at his face, shook her head at him in amusement and went back to examining the contents of her bag, "Don't let it go to your head, Harry."

"Oh, I think it might be a bit late for that."

"Are you going to be this insufferable all evening?" she asked, enjoying their banter. Ruth was that busy concentrating on choosing an outfit for the evening that she didn't hear her mother's approaching footsteps from across the hallway. What she did notice however, was the delightful warmth that enveloped her as Harry sidled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Probably," he murmured in to her ear, smiling to himself as he heard the small gasp she gave as he did so. Ruth, not really understanding what had prompted this turn of events was entirely caught up in the moment and instinctively turned her head to look at him. The look in her eyes was almost his undoing and he felt himself leaning in towards her, inching closer to her soft, inviting lips.

"Towels," came an amused voice from the doorway which caused Harry and Ruth to spring apart like guilty teenagers. "Don't stop on my account," Elizabeth told them with a wave of her hand as she crossed over and placed some clean towels on the corner of the bed, "just don't make us late."

"Mum!"

"Sorry darling," she said, not sounding very sorry at all, "I promise not to interrupt next time."

"It's not…we weren't…"

"Of course not," her mother agreed, knowing from experience that it was best to soothe her daughters worries at times like this. Unfortunately for all three of them, Ruth interpreted her mother's response as an accusation that she and Harry lacked passion.

"It's not that we don't do it, or anything, because we do. Plenty. Just…you know….erm…"she trailed off, mortified, totally unable to believe what had just tumbled out of her mouth. Quite why she had felt the need to defend a sex-life that was actually none-existent she didn't know. She turned stricken eyes on Harry, imploring him to do something, anything, to make the moment less awkward.

"Oh no," Harry said, reaching a hand out for a towel and scooping up his wash bag. He kissed her quickly on the side of her face before making as quick an exit as possible, "you're on your own with this conversation."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, Ruth! <strong>

**A review would be lovely :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bit of a shorter chapter this time as it got insanely long so I've had to split it into two chapters. On the upside it means that there's another chapter waiting in the wings…**

**As ever, thank you for all the reviews. Your enthusiasm for this fic is overwhelming.**

* * *

><p>"Someone's not afraid to let people know they have money," Harry murmured to Ruth as their taxi pulled into the gravel driveway of a large detached house. He'd already clocked the Porsche and BMW parked in the driveway, both gleaming and perfectly positioned for all to see.<p>

"Wait until you get inside," whispered Ruth, pleased that Harry didn't appear impressed.

"I can hardly contain my excitement," he muttered, earning himself a dazzling smile from Ruth. He opened his door and offered his hand to Ruth and was pleased to find that she didn't relinquish it once she was out.

"Come on you two, you can whisper to one another later," Elizabeth shouted over her shoulder as she hurried up the driveway leaving Harry and Ruth little choice but to follow after her.

"My God," Harry whispered as they stepped in to the foyer. In front of him was the most opulent, yet disgusting, display of interior design that he had ever seen.

"Told you," said Ruth, amused, as she watched him take it all in. Her mother turned to look at them expectantly and rolled her eyes as Ruth made a frantic shooing movement with her hands. Deciding she had better things to do than spend the evening arguing with Ruth, Elizabeth did as she was told and went off to find her relatives.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before," Harry said, appalled. It was like something out of a really bad 'Changing Rooms' episode.

"And this is just the foyer!"

"I was afraid of that."

"Wait until you see the tiger print kitchen cupboards," she said, laughing, as she squeezed his hand gently.

"No? Please tell me you're kidding?" he asked, unable to believe that such a horrible thing could exist.

"I'm afraid not," she laughed, enjoying his reaction. It had always amazed her how the rest of the family had ooohed and aaahed over the décor; she seemed to be the only one who thought it was hideous. Until now. "Come on, let's find the wine and gossip about how bad it all is."

-XXX-

Once again Ruth found herself in the conservatory, away from the main party. This time however, she was having a much better time than she'd ever had at a family function. Somewhere between the kitchen and the conservatory Harry had acquired an open bottle of wine and the two of them had happily settled on the wicker sofa together, glass in hand, as they sat chatting away like old friends. Which, she supposed, they actually were.

"More wine?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Miss Evershed?" he asked, arching one eyebrow at her.

"No," she replied, amused by his teasing. "You'll be thankful of the wine later on, believe me."

"Are they really so bad?"

"Yes," she answered, emphatically, only to feel immediately guilty, "well, no."

"Thank you for clearing that up," he murmured, softly, as he reached out and gave her knee an encouraging squeeze.

"They're only bad if you're name's Ruth Evershed," she muttered, mustering a small smile, "so you'll be fine."

"It's not me I'm bothered about," he told her, seriously, gazing at her softly. Ruth felt her stomach erupt in butterflies as she was caught in his warm stare. She was very conscious of the fact that his hand was still on her leg and she wondered, briefly, what might happen if she threw caution to the wind and kissed him. Her tongue flickered out over her bottom lip in preparation and Harry decided that it was one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen.

"Ruth…"he whispered, inching towards her slowly, making his intention clear to her.

"There you are!" interrupted a shrill, unwelcome voice. Ruth reluctantly moved her gaze from Harry and looked over his shoulder to find her aunt stood in the doorway.

"Aunt Helen," Ruth greeted, flatly, as she flashed the older woman a tight smile.

"We were about to send out a search party but then Gillian said there was no need as you'd be hiding in the conservatory like always and here you are!" Helen, Gillian's mother, was practically fizzing with excitement as she added, "Canoodling with your boyfriend instead of introducing him to the rest of us. Wait until everyone hears that! They'll never believe me!"

"Aunt Helen," Ruth ground out, struggling to keep a hold on her temper, "was there a reason you were looking for us?"

"The food's out, darling." Helen announced as if that explained everything. She adjusted the bangles on her wrist and then fixed Ruth with a pointed stare, "Gillian's worked so hard to pull this evening off, I wouldn't want it to be spoiled by people not joining in, Ruth."

Feeling Ruth tense beside him Harry decided to step in. "My fault," he said, gallantly, as he turned and offered Helen a disarming smile, "I promise not to keep her to myself for too much longer."

"Lovely," Helen said, beaming, "I'll tell everyone you're coming through."

"Great," Ruth muttered, unenthusiastically, at her aunts retreating back, "can't wait."

"Come on," Harry said, standing up and reaching his hand out to her, "let's get it over with."

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Oh God, Harry, I'm not sure I can do this."

Harry took the opportunity to pull her against him, enjoying the look of surprise that flashed across her face as her body collided with his. "I'll protect you, Ruth" he murmured, softly, against her ear, delighting in the shiver that ran through her as he did.

She looked up at him from where she stood nestled against his chest and marvelled at how easily all her fears evaporated when he looked at her like that. "Promise?" she asked, pouting slightly.

He smiled warmly at her and she was lost in it. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>You reviews make me smile. So keep them coming!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, a huge thank you to my reviewers; it really makes the effort worthwhile. The next update will probably take a little longer as I have a boat load of work to do and I'm off to see Take That tonight which leaves little time for writing I'm afraid.**

**This follows on from where the last chapter left off…**

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later they found themselves ushered in to the living room clutching a plateful of food each. Harry scanned the immediate vicinity and noticed that most people were crowded around two large sofas in the middle of the room. An assortment of chairs had been pulled haphazardly around the sofas and the group were chatting animatedly in between mouthfuls of food.<p>

"Harry, Ruth," Elizabeth called as she waved over to them both from her perch on one of the sofas. The invitation was clear as he watched Ruth's mother make everyone next to her shuffle up and create some space. By the time he and Ruth reached the sofa, a sullen looking teenager had been relegated to the floor and two clear spaces had been left for them to fill. Ever the gentleman Harry stopped and guided Ruth in first, allowing her to get herself comfortable before he squeezed in next to her and attempted to balance his plate on one knee as the assembled group watched his every move.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Ruth?" asked Gillian, who happened to be sitting opposite them both. Harry gave her the once over and decided that she looked as much of a nightmare as Ruth had hinted. "She never was one for knowing what to do at a party," Gillian announced to the group who laughed on cue. Harry took a sudden, almost violent, dislike to the woman in front of him and vowed to bring her down a peg or two before the weekend was over. "I'm Gillian," she purred, leaning across the gap and tapping him on his free knee, "Ruth's favourite cousin."

Ruth watched in horror as Gillian smiled seductively at him and lingered a fraction longer than necessary, affording Harry, and everyone else, an unobstructed view of her cleavage which looked in peril of falling out of her dress.

"Harry," he said, politely, as he covered Ruth's hand with his own and squeezed gently, "Ruth's boyfriend."

"It's just so lovely to finally get to meet you, Harry," she said, smiling at him sweetly, "we were beginning to think she'd made you up." She leaned over and closed the gap between them again, pretending to whisper but being loud enough for everyone to hear as she told him, "it wouldn't be the first time that's happened."

Ruth gasped in indignation as she flushed bright red which only seemed to make the whole spectacle more amusing to the rest of the assembled group.

"Now, now, Ruth. There's no need to get upset. We were just a little concerned that's all, he sounded too good to be true; like Nigel. Who, as it turned out, was too good to be true, wasn't he?"

Ruth closed her eyes in shame and prayed that Gillian had finished humiliating her.

"I'm not sure what Nigel has to do with anything," Harry said, quietly, forcing the anger out of his voice, "but I can assure you that I'm very real."

"Yes," Gillian said, reverting back to flirtation mode and, fluttering her eyelids at him, she reached over to caress his knee again, "and I can see she wasn't lying about how handsome you are."

Incensed Ruth reached over and promptly removed Gillian's hand. Before she, or Harry, could say anything Ruth passed her plate to her mother, grasped Harry's hand tightly in hers and addressed the group as a whole. "He sounds perfect, because he is and I love him," she announced, eyes blazing with anger and hurt, "anyone who has a problem with that can just bugger off!"

"There's no need to overreact-"

One look from Harry silenced Gillian and Ruth could tell that he was about to defend her which was all well and good apart from the fact that they were actually lying about their relationship. "Come on, Harry," Ruth said, gently, standing up and effectively dragging him from the sofa in the process, "let's go finish that wine."

Not wanting to argue with her or give Gillian another chance to open her mouth Harry allowed Ruth to pull him out of the group and back towards the conservatory.

"Are you alright?" he asked, once they were alone again.

"Fine," she said, smiling at him gently as she found the wine and refilled both of their glasses. "I'm used to it, Harry, don't worry."

"I just didn't expect her to be so…so," he trailed off, searching for the right word and failing to come up with anything that wasn't incredibly insulting.

"Obvious?"

"Precisely."

"Horrendous, isn't she?"

"Is she always like that?"

"Yes," she told him taking a much needed gulp of wine, "she is."

"Thank God you were with me, I thought she was going to try and grope me at one point." He sounded distinctly rattled and Ruth took great comfort in the fact that he had found her so offensive.

"She still might do given half the chance," Ruth warned, hiding her smile behind her glass.

"I'd better stay close to you then," he whispered, shuffling closer to her on the sofa.

"Probably a wise idea," she agreed, eagerly, more than happy to go along with the charade of protecting him from Gillian's wandering hands if it meant he spent the rest of the evening glued to her side. Harry watched her from over the rim of his wine glass as he took advantage of the opportunity presented to him and pressed his leg, quite deliberately, against hers. He wondered, briefly, how close to her he could get before she would pull away.

"Thank you," she whispered. The slight wobble to her voice did not go undetected by Harry and he didn't even attempt to supress the grin that formed on his face as a result.

"For what?"

"For not judging me."

"Ruth, if I had to face that lot every time I came home I think I'd invent myself a boyfriend too." At her raised eyebrow and slight smirk he realised his mistake and rolled his eyes at her, "you know what I mean."

She laughed softly and he enjoyed the way her eyes sparkled as she did. "I do, yes." She took a deep breath and looked at him seriously, "there's a bit more to it than that though."

"Such as?"

"Stewart, Gillian's husband, was my first serious boyfriend."

"Ah," he said, finally understanding just how awful coming to this house regularly must have been for her. He knew without having to ask what happened; can imagine Gillian's selfishness as she seduced Stewart away from a shy and, most likely, inexperienced Ruth.

"It was a lot to put up with," she confessed, quietly, and Harry felt his heart ache for her.

"I can imagine," he said, sympathetically, as he reached over and took her hand.

"By the time they were engaged I'd just about had enough. Stewart was mildly apologetic every time we saw one another but Gillian was something else," she snorted, loudly, and shook her head, "she constantly rubbed my nose in the fact that he'd chosen her over me and, in the end, out of sheer desperation I invented Nigel." Ruth could scarcely believe that they were having this conversation, it was a topic she hadn't willingly spoken to anyone about but somehow it felt right to let him in. She felt safe with him, something she hadn't felt for a long time. "Gillian found out of course. She could barely contain herself and everyone else knew within minutes. They all thought I was having some sort of nervous breakdown and have never really been the same with me since."

"Oh Ruth," he sighed, softly, not really knowing what to say to her. If he disliked Gillian before he hated her now.

Ruth shrugged and forced a smile. "C'est la vie."

"For what it's worth," he said, soothingly, as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, "Stewart is a bloody idiot."

"He is actually," she agreed, not quite getting the point Harry was making, "thick as two short planks. I used to find it refreshing but I much prefer someone I can have a conversation with."

Harry smiled at her adoringly, "That's not quite what I meant."

"Oh!" she mouthed a moment later as understanding dawned on her.

"There's a whole world full of Gillian's out there, all flash and no substance, but there's only one Ruth Evershed," he murmured, gazing at her softly.

She blushed wildly and fought off the urge to look away from him; he really didn't deserve that. He looked so sincere and so utterly devoted to her in that moment that she followed through on her impulse to kiss him and brushed her lips lightly over his. "Thank you," she breathed, against his mouth, "thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Any, and all reviews, will be a welcome distraction from my work!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the delay. Too much real life stuff got in the way and then I tried to write it and it went WAY off track so I had to do a hasty re-write to bring it back to something that vaguely reflected the plot. I use the term 'plot' loosely! As always, it's a bit on the bonkers side of things (but nowhere near as nuts as the first draft!) so don't take it seriously; it's just a bit of fluffy fun. **

**Special mention for Unfinished Sympathy for the most Take That related review I have ever seen! **

**Special thanks to HarryFan for her unrivalled Spooks trivia knowledge.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think anyone will notice if we just hide out here all night," Ruth whispered as she finally found her voice after pulling back from the kiss. Their warm gazes locked and Ruth could see that the last thing Harry was about to suggest was that they re-joined the party. He smiled softly at her and reached a hand out to cup her cheek, intent on guiding her warm, soft mouth back to his for further exploration only to be thwarted when someone behind them cleared their throat.<p>

"Sadly, they've already noticed," said a contrite voice from the doorway.

Ruth pulled back from Harry and turned to face their intruder. "Amy!"

"Hi," Amy said, softly, "your Mum sent me to see if you're ok?"

Ruth gave her an understanding smile. "I'm fine," she assured her, "I'm feeling much better about things."

"I bet you are," Amy teased, grinning unrepentantly as coloured flooded Ruth's face. "You must be Harry," she said turning to Harry and allowing Ruth a moment to collect herself, "I'm Amy."

"Ah, the bride to be," he greeted her, warmly, "it's nice to finally meet you."

"You too," she replied, earnestly, "So, how's it been meeting the family?"

"A pleasure," he lied, smoothly.

"Is he mentally unstable?" Amy asked, amused, as she peered at Ruth.

"No," she laughed, softly, "he's just being polite."

"Oh good! I was worried for a minute!" Amy leant in towards them both and lowered her voice to a conspirational whisper, "Don't hold back on my account, Harry, they drive me crackers. I've only just gathered the strength to drag myself down here for the evening." Off Ruth's look she added, with a sly wink and a strategic touch of her belly, "I had to rest. Hormones, you know."

Ruth laughed softly and shook her head at her younger cousin as she eased herself off the couch and enveloped her in a quick hug. "You're a genius."

Amy blushed with pleasure at the compliment as she murmured, "I have my moments."

"I suppose we have to go back in," Ruth sighed, unhappily, as she heard laughter erupt from a distant part of the house.

"I'm afraid so."

"I'm not sure I have the strength," muttered Ruth.

"I'll lend you some," Harry said as he stood and slipped his hand into Ruth's. She turned to look at him and instantly recognised the squared shoulders and steely glint in his eyes as his game face. She almost felt sorry for Gillian. Almost, but not quite.

-XXX-

They re-joined the party to find that Stewart and a number of other spouses had now joined the group. There was a strong, cloying smell of cigars and Harry could just imagine them all pretentiously smoking and sipping brandy together as the women were in another part of the house.

"Harry, isn't it?" Stewart asked, loudly, as they sat back down together.

"That's right."

"I'd have invited you through for cigars with the boys but we didn't think you were actually coming. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings," Harry repeated smiling, predatorily, and Ruth held her breath waiting to see what he would say next, "I can do that any time I want to at my club."

"Your club?" echoes Stewart failing to hide his envy, "which one?"

"The Travellers," Harry answered, truthfully, enjoying the way Stewart's mouth opened in surprise. One look at Gillian's face confirmed that they were both impressed by the idea of him being a member of an exclusive club and he took an educated guess that Stewart had been encouraged to apply to become a member of one. "Of course, I rarely spend any time there now that Ruth and I are a couple," he said, squeezing Ruth's hand gently, "who wants to spend time with a bunch of sad, lonely men instead of being at home with the woman they love?"

"Quite," mumbled Stewart, keen to avoid eye contact with his wife.

"What is it you do, Stewart?" Harry asked, feigning interest. Clearly, Ruth thought, Harry wasn't finished with him yet.

"I'm in recruitment," he said, puffing his chest out slightly as he spoke, "turnover was just over 2 million this year."

Harry whistled and widened his eyes. "Impressive."

Flashing him a perfect smile, Gillian added gleefully, "It is, isn't it."

"You're in the transport game aren't you?" Stewart asked, tying not to snigger he added, "Ruth mentioned something about being in charge of gritting."

"Actually, I don't work for the department of transport," Harry announced, seriously, and he felt Ruth tense at the side of him. "I'm the head of the counter terrorism department for MI-5."

Everyone looked at Harry, silently wondering if he was telling the truth or not. "Of course you are!" Stewart said, breaking the tension, "And I suppose Ruth is your Miss Moneypenny!"

"Not quite," Harry said, quietly seething as Stewart and his cronies laughed at Ruth's expense, "she's my senior intelligence analyst and is widely regarded as the best analyst in the country, actually."

Stewart laughed again and most of the group, like sheep, followed him. "He's got a sense of humour this one, I'll give you that!" he told Ruth, between giggles. The only people not laughing were Elizabeth and Amy, both of whom had thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"No-one ever believes me," he said to Ruth, amused.

"Well you hardly look the type, Harry," Gillian interjected, "and Ruth! A spy? It's just too hilarious, darling."

"Is it?" he ground out, wanting desperately to put Gillian in her place. It seemed that Ruth knew exactly where his thoughts had gone and she tugged on his hand until he looked her in the face. She shook her head slightly and he got the message; _she's not worth it_. He smiled at her softly to show her that he understood. "You're probably right, Gillian, I'll work on something less ridiculous next time."

"You are her boss though, aren't you? That's a bit naughty of you," she responded, sounding scandalised.

Ruth blushed and Harry chuckled to himself. "I suppose it is a little bit," he agreed, smiling wolfishly, "we were both single though. It's not as if I stole her away from someone else."

The smile on Gillian's face froze momentarily and several members of the group, most notably Amy and Elizabeth, tried unsuccessfully to hide their strangled laughter. "That's something then," Gillian responded, icily, before feigning interest in the contents of her wine glass.

"It was love at first sight," Harry said, pretending he hadn't noticed the groups' reaction to his previous statement.

"How romantic," someone sighed and Harry smiled inwardly knowing that the dynamics of the group were altering in his and Ruth's favour. "Do tell us about it, Ruth!"

Mildly alarmed when Harry looked at her and smirked Ruth did the only thing she could think of and leant over and kissed his cheek as she murmured, "Harry tells it so much better." She raised one eyebrow at him and shot him a cheeky grin, "don't you?"

"If you say so, sweetheart," he said, unruffled, as lifted their joined hands to his mouth and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. "I was in a meeting with the rest of the team when she arrived; late I might add, laden with files and almost tripping over her own feet in her eagerness to join us. She was like no-one I'd ever met before, shy yet eager to please and so happy to be a part of the team. I made some sort of inane joke which I laughed at, much to my eternal mortification, and then she smiled." Harry titled his head and caught her eye, "I've been smitten ever since."

Ruth felt her breath catch in her throat at the look on his face. Part of her was glad that they were in company otherwise she wasn't sure she'd be able to resist kissing him again, the other part of her desperately wished they were alone so she could ask him if he really meant it. Instead she settled for a shaky grin and whispered, "It wasn't _that_ bad a joke, Harry."

"It's definitely true love if you find my jokes funny," he teased, gently.

"Should we expect wedding bells for you two soon, then?" Aunt Helen asked, raising one immaculately plucked eyebrow, "After all, neither of you are getting any younger are you?"

Harry smiled, softly, and turned his attention to Ruth. "I think it's time to come clean, Ruth," he murmured.

"Come clean?" she repeated, a definite note of alarm colouring her voice.

"I know you wanted to wait until after the wedding but I think everyone will understand." He looked at her and willed her to put the pieces together and figure out what he was hinting at.

Ruth's eyes widened suddenly and he knew that she had worked out what he was about to do. "Harry-" she pleaded, hoping to stop him.

"I asked Ruth to marry me last week," he announced, loudly, as he beamed at her.

"What?" shrieked Gillian, far too loudly, causing everyone to look at her strangely. She cleared her throat and tried to laugh it off, "I mean, isn't it a bit sudden, darling?"

"Gillian-" Amy said, warningly.

"Are you certain you don't want a younger model? Someone a bit fitter-"

"For God's sake Gill!" shouted Amy, cutting her sister off, "Can't you just be happy for Ruth?"

"I am. Of course I am," she said, haughtily.

"It sounded like it," said Amy, scathingly.

"I'm not allowed to express concern?"

"No," interjected Elizabeth authoritatively, "you're not."

"Aunt Elizabeth-"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and carried on as if her niece hadn't spoken. "Ruth is old enough to make her own decisions. She doesn't need you questioning her every move. Either be happy for her and Harry or kindly keep your opinions to yourself."

"Go Auntie Liz," Amy said, admiringly, which earned her a reproachful look from her own mother.

"I think," she said, addressing Ruth and Harry, "I've had enough excitement for one evening. Would you mind taking me home?"

"Of course not," Harry said, chivalrously, as he stood up and pulled his mobile phone from his pocket, "I'll arrange a taxi for us."

Ruth's hand on his forearm stopped his momentum and he looked at her questioningly as she stood up and joined him. She gave him a warm, soft smile and then peered around the side of him until she locked gazes with Gillian. "I wouldn't want _anyone_ but Harry, no matter how young or fit they were. Nor how much money they had," she said with a degree of politeness she didn't feel, "I'm not as shallow as you are."

Harry looked at her in wonder as she took his hand and led them away from the group, he hadn't known it was possible but he'd just fallen even more in love with her than he already had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Leave a review and let me know what you think of the madness!<strong>

**There's another 3, possibly 4, chapters to go.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**An update at last! Sorry for the delay, I was on holiday. I wrote the first half of this chapter before I went away and then forgot where I was taking it so I fear it went a little odd and that there's possibly too much emphasis on toothbrushes; sorry about that. **

**Thank you for the amazing reviews for the last chapter, thy really make me smile.**

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight by the time they arrived home which, Ruth decided, afforded her the perfect excuse to avoid awkward questioning from her mother. No sooner had the three of them stepped in to the kitchen before she announced that she was going to bed. She was surprised to see the mildly concerned and hurt look that Harry gave her as he turned to face her.<p>

"I'm, um, a bit tired," she mumbled, avoiding his gaze, "night."

Harry watched her turn and practically flee the kitchen and felt his heart sink. He'd obviously taken things a step further than she was comfortable with. He turned to Elizabeth and found her watching him intently. "I should-," he said, softly, as he pointed in the direction of the door.

She nodded her understanding and gave him a warm smile. "I usually offer her hot chocolate with marshmallows after a night like this but I think you'll be able to cheer her up much more effectively."

Harry cleared his throat and tried his best not to blush at her insinuation. "I'll do my best," he murmured before turning quickly and heading off after Ruth.

-XXX-

"Hi," he whispered, as he opened the door to her bedroom and let himself inside. She was sitting on the end of the bed, staring off in to space.

"Hello," she responded, voice dulled. The bed shifted slightly beneath her and she felt his unmistakeable warmth as he sat beside her.

"You're angry with me," he stated, quietly, wiling her to look at him.

"Incensed," she said, stiffly, "would be more accurate."

"Oh," he said, softly, dejection colouring his voice. He looked down at his hands and wondered what had possessed him to do something so monumentally stupid. "I'm so-"

"In fact," she continued, speaking over his apology, "I'm incandescent with rage."

His troubled eyes flicked up in alarm only to find her looking at him with barely contained mirth sparkling in her eyes. He watched as the corners of her mouth twitched and sighed with relief as he realised she was pulling his leg.

"Funny," he muttered giving her a reluctant smile as he nudged her shoulder with his.

"I thought so."

"So you're not mad at me?" he clarified.

"No, I'm not," she assured him, "I don't think I have the right to be angry with you when I dragged you in to this mess to begin with."

He visibly brightened at her words and gave her his most charming smile. "A very good point," he agreed, before pressing his shoulder into hers and whispering in her ear, "I didn't take a lot of persuading though, did I?"

"What does that mean?" she whispered, unwilling to believe that he could be implying what she so desperately hoped he was.

"I'll leave that to you to figure out," he told her as he reached a slightly shaky hand out and stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"Harry-"

"Knock knock," cooed a voice from the doorway.

"Mum," Ruth growled through gritted teeth.

Elizabeth waved a hand in apology as she smiled at them both. "I'm not interrupting darling, I'll be gone in a jiffy," she said, happily, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm off to bed now."

"Ok," Ruth said trying to rein her frustrations in, "night night."

"Don't worry about me," she said with a wink, "the walls are plenty thick and I'll put my ear plugs in for good measure. I won't hear a thing." She gave another little wave as she closed the door behind her leaving a rather dumbstruck Harry and Ruth perched on the end of the bed.

"Is it possible to die of embarrassment?" Ruth asked, quietly. She could feel the heat of her own cheeks and knew that she must be the colour of a very ripe tomato.

"I doubt it," said Harry, sounding amused. A little glance to her right showed her that he had managed to regain his composure.

"Please tell me she didn't just say that."

"Sorry," he chuckled, "I'm afraid that would be a lie."

"You must be wondering why the hell you agreed to this."

"Right now," he murmured, "I'm wondering how loud we would have to be for her to hear us."

"Harry!" she shrieked, scandalised that he would voice such a thought.

"Sorry."

She looked at him and could see the smirk he wasn't bothering to hide from her. "No you're not."

"No," he agreed, "I'm really not."

"Oh God," she moaned, "Could this be any worse?"

"Sorry," he said, instantly, as the thought entered his head that she hated the idea of sleeping with him, "I'm making you feel awkward." Harry launched himself off the bed and moved to the other side of the room, feigning interest in the contents of his overnight bag.

"Harry- no. What? Please don't," she garbled, alarmed at his distance and sudden change in demeanour.

He turned to find her stricken face looking at him. "I have no idea what it is you were just trying to say," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry," she replied, chagrined, "You're not. Making me feel awkward, I mean."

He leant against the dressing table and met her pleading gaze. "I thought-"

"You thought, what?" she asked, softly.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered, crossing over to sit beside her again. "The last thing I would ever want to do is upset you, Ruth."

"You really haven't," she whispered back as she followed through on her impulse and gave his thigh a gentle squeeze. His eyes followed the movement of her hand and, although she couldn't be certain, she thought he might have gasped slightly as she touched him. Her hand lingered a fraction longer than was necessary as a result.

He cleared his throat and willed his body not to react to the feel of her warm hand on his thigh. "I should, erm," he cleared his throat again, much to her amusement, as he jerked his head in the direction of the door, "bathroom."

Pleased by his reaction Ruth fought against the blush that threatened to engulf her after such a brazen move and smiled at him sweetly as she removed her hand. "Of course," she whispered, "I'll get changed here."

"Ok," he murmured, standing quickly, suddenly desperate to get some distance between them.

-XXX-

Harry emerged from the bathroom less than ten minutes later to find Ruth pacing the bedroom in her pyjamas.

She smiled, crookedly, as she noticed he was back and tried not to stare at his legs as she took in the fact that he was in shorts are t-shirt.

"Bathroom's free," he said, airily.

Ruth cleared her throat and tore her eyes away only to find Harry watching her with blatant amusement.

"Oh! Yes," she waved her toothbrush at him and tried her utmost to keep her eyes from drifting back down to his thighs, "I'll just-"

"No rush, Ruth," he purred, enjoying the fact that she was eyeing him up, "I'll be right here when you get back."

With something that sounded like a cross between a squeak and a nervous giggle Ruth felt her eyes stray from Harry to the double bed across the room and back again. It was going to be a long night she thought. Not trusting herself to say anything intelligent she clutched her toothbrush tightly to her chest and almost ran out of the room.

Five minutes later she walked back in to the room to find Harry already in bed, propped up against the pillows. She felt his eyes on her as she crossed the room and hoped that the semi-darkness of the room hid her flushed cheeks. As casually as she could manage she eased herself in beside him and held herself remarkably still as she felt him reach over and switch the bedside lamp off.

"Night, Ruth," he murmured, softly, in to the darkness.

"Night," she whispered, fighting hard against the urge to roll over and cuddle into his warmth. She lay still, listening to him breathe, as she thought about everything that had happened between them in the few short hours they had been here. "Harry," she said, eventually, confident that he was still awake.

He felt his heart rate pick up and felt a familiar kind of tension flood him at the sound of her voice. "Mmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything," she told him, softly. Ruth held her breath and bit down on her bottom lip as she felt the bed shift beneath her as he rolled over and inched his body closer to hers.

"You're welcome," he whispered, his warm breath ruffling her hair as he spoke. In response she shuffled herself backwards slightly until her body met with the warm solidity of his and sighed happily as his arm reached around and pulled her in to him further. "Goodnight, Ruth."

"Goodnight, Harry," she said, smiling into the darkness, "sweet dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>Not really how this chapter was supposed to end. Nevermind, the next one is the important one anyway!<strong>

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've had this written for almost a week and have been alternately tweaking it and then panicking about it. It contains some, shall we say, mature content, which is something I've not written for quite a while and I'm rather nervous about posting it now *eek*. If you don't want to read that kind of thing then turn back now. **

**Huge thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed this story so far, it's been lovely to read all your comments. As a reward this chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you.**

* * *

><p>"I've never seen you like this," Elizabeth announced as she sat down beside Ruth at one of the finely decorated tables. The evening reception was in full swing and Elizabeth noted with a smile that Ruth's gaze was not on the happy couple twirling around the dance floor but on Harry who had been cornered by some of her relatives as she made his way to the bar.<p>

"Like what?" Ruth asked, finally pulling her eyes away from Harry.

"In love," her mother answered, smiling.

Ruth blushed and tried to avoid her mother's eye. "I've been in love before," she protested, weakly.

"Not like this," the older woman said, warmly, as she waited patiently for Ruth to meet her gaze again.

"No," she capitulated, stealing a glance across the room and taking strength from Harry's presence, "I've never felt like this before."

"He's lovely," Elizabeth said, sincerely.

"Yes," she agreed, "he really is."

"Handsome too."

"Yes," Ruth sighed, dreamily.

"And completely devoted to you," she said, smiling, as Harry turned and scanned the room for Ruth. Both women gave him a little wave as he found them and he flashed them a warm smile before turning back to his conversation. "He's going to make a wonderful husband. A wonderful father too."

"Oh, Mum-" Ruth said, feeling panic begin to rise at her Mother's obvious enthusiasm for the topic, "we haven't really talked about that and Harry already _has_ children from his first marriage-"

"That doesn't mean that he won't want them with you sweetheart," Elizabeth soothed, "He loves you. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you. I'm sure he'll want to-"

"Mum. Please, just," she turned to fully face her mother and Elizabeth was shocked to see the stricken look that was now plastered across Ruth's face, "just leave it."

"Ruth," she cooed, softly, reaching out her hand to rest on Ruth's, "darling, what is it?"

"Nothing," she said, forcefully, "it's nothing." Ruth stood hastily and gathered her bag, "I need some fresh air," she mumbled before walking off and leaving her Mother to watch her walk away.

-XXX-

"Have you seen Ruth?" Harry asked, twenty minutes later. He had finally managed to shake off Ruth's relatives and return with some drinks only to find that Ruth was nowhere to be seen. "I can't find her anywhere."

"Ah," she said, guiltily, "I think that's probably my fault."

"Oh?" he asked, surprised.

"We were talking and I mentioned the idea of grandchildren and, well-"

"Well?" he prompted, a sinking feeling taking hold of him.

"I don't want to interfere."

"Please, Elizabeth," he pleaded, "just tell me."

"Ruth seemed convinced that you wouldn't want to have children with her."

"What?" he said, confused by the sudden turn of events, "why?"

"She said something about you already having children and then begged me to not talk about it any further before she left."

"Do you know where she went?"

Elizabeth shook her head and Harry had to fight hard to tamp down his frustration at the situation. He didn't understand what had made her leave so suddenly but he knew that she was somewhere nearby, upset and alone and he couldn't bear the thought of it. "If I know Ruth, and I think I do, I'd say that she's walked home and that you'll most likely find her in her bedroom. She likes somewhere private to think."

"Thank you," he said as he dumped the glasses of champagne he was holding on the nearest table before striding out of the marquee.

-XXX-

"So this is where you got to," he murmured, as he leant heavily against the doorframe watching her. She was perched on the end of the bed, shoulders shaking as she wept into her hands.

"Harry," she said, wiping the tears from her face away swiftly, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he told her, honestly, as he entered the room, "what's wrong, Ruth?"

"Nothing," she said, brightly, as she bounded up off the bed.

"Ruth-" he whispered, not fooled for a minute.

"You need to break up with me, Harry," she told him, sadly. She felt her lip quiver as she looked at him and bit down on it to stop herself from dissolving in to tears again.

"I don't understand," he said, genuinely confused.

"My Mother thinks we're going to get married."

"Yes, I know that," he replied, still perplexed.

"She thinks we're a couple," she explained, haltingly, "that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I thought that was what you wanted?"

"It is," she cried, tears falling despite her best efforts, "it _was_ but then she came to me and it's so real to her that she thinks we're going to have children together and it hit me that I can't just _pretend_ to be in a relationship for the rest of my life."

"Then why don't we stop pretending," he murmured, softly, as he moved to stand in front of her. He was so close to her now that their chests almost touched when she exhaled. He took in her wide eyed stare and smiled softly at her as his fingers reached up and caressed her cheek lightly. "I love you, Ruth," he told her, holding her eyes with his, "and I would give anything to have that life with you."

"Harry," she protested, weakly, only to find herself cut off when his mouth covered hers. He kissed her softly, trapping her bottom lip between his before releasing it to kiss her fully on the mouth. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she gave in to the sensation of his warms lips against her own. "Stop pretending you don't love me," he whispered, pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

"No more pretending," she breathed, heart beating wildly in her chest, as she reached up and pulled his mouth back to hers.

She met his lips with a demanding kiss, touching her tongue to his top one until he opened his mouth and welcomed her tongue inside. His hands wound themselves tightly around her small frame as he pulled her against his body, delighting in the feel of her curves against him. She groaned into his mouth as one hand slipped down to rest on her backside and tilted her hips against his in reward. The feel of him pressed against her was her undoing and without a second thought she reached out and smoothed her hands up over his chest, running her palms over the crisp cotton of his shirt, moving them higher and higher until his jacket was pushed over his shoulders and fell to the floor.

Harry kissed her longer and harder, delighting in her moans of approval, as she removed his tie and then set to work on his shirt buttons. She pulled back slightly, looking at him from underneath her eyelashes, toying with him, as she opened button after button. She grazed her palms up his abdomen and over his chest, pushing the shirt off him until it too landed in a heap on the floor. Her eyes were dark with desire as she looked at him again and he felt his heart rate increase at the knowledge that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He moved quickly, catching her in his arms and turning her away from him before pressing his face into her neck and inhaling her scent. His lips moved over the soft skin of her neck teasingly, leaving a trail of kisses and goosebumps behind as she sighed happily. One hand held her firmly against his body whilst the other skimmed slowly up her dress until he reached the zip. He kissed her sweetly in the spot behind her ear as he slowly eased the zip down. One finger traced a path up her spine in the gap left by the parted material and he smiled against her skin as he felt her tremble against him. He peppered hot, open-mouthed kisses across the base of her neck as he pushed the straps from her shoulders and let the dress pool at her feet. His hands steadied her as she kicked her shoes off and moved to step out of the crumpled mess of fabric that surrounded her.

She turned herself in his arms, kissing him eagerly and bumping their noses together in the process. Her fingers inched across his chest again, tickling over his ribs as they travelled southwards, making him tense and shudder in anticipation as they skimmed the softness of his belly and found the line of dark hair that disappeared beneath the waist of his trousers. His breath hitched as she fumbled with his belt, deliberately pressing against the length of him as she slid the leather from its buckle. His gaze dropped to her hands, desperate to see what he knew was about to happen. Ruth flicked the button of his trousers open, undoing the zip quickly with one hand as her other slipped inside his boxer shorts to feel the reality of him. He was hot and hard and groaned loudly for her when she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked him firmly. She let go of him and laughed in delight as he eagerly assisted her in pushing his trousers and underwear down and off.

He reached for her, large warm hands grasping her to him as his lips found hers again. He teased her tongue with his, flickering the tip of it over the end of hers, as his hands roamed her body, making her gasp and shudder in delight as he removed her remaining underwear. She shrieked in surprise as he swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He set her down gently, covering her body with his as he kissed her face, her neck and every part of her he could reach. His lips and tongue travelled over her body, exploring her body shamelessly as he searched for her most sensitive places. She writhed beneath him, moaning incoherently, as he brought her dangerously close to the edge.

"Harry," she pleaded, reaching out for him. One look at her told him all he needed to know and he moved himself over her, watching her face intently as she shivered with pleasure as he slid inside her with a surprising amount of ease and grace. He moved slowly, easing back and forth with determined strokes that pushed her that little bit closer each time.

"Harry," she whispered, desperately trying to tell him what was in her heart but feeling the words catch in her throat as the emotion of it all threatened to overwhelm her.

"I know, Ruth," he said, hoarsely, before leaning in and brushing her mouth with his in a tender kiss, which proved to be all it took as her back arched and she gave a silent cry of pleasure. His eyes never left her, fascinated by the flush creeping up her chest and the way her body shuddered beneath him. He tumbled over the edge not long after she did, groaning in pleasure as he spilled inside her welcoming warmth.

Exhausted but triumphant Harry rested his head in the crook of her neck before gathering his strength and rolling them both on to their sides so that he didn't squash her. He opened his eyes, giving her a gentle smile as she reached up and toyed with the damp curls of hair at the base of his neck.

"Marry me," he said, locking her eyes with his as her whole body froze.

"What?" she whispered, looking adorably baffled by the turn of events.

"Marry me," he repeated, a soft smile flickering at the corners of his mouth.

"That's what I thought you'd said," she told him, warily.

"So?"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Mmm," he murmured, leaning in to brush a kiss across her lips, "body and soul too, I shouldn't wonder."

"I'm serious, Harry," she said, quietly, staring at his chest.

"So am I, Ruth." Harry gently lifted her chin until he could see in to the stormy grey-blue depths he loved so much. "I don't want a pretend fiancé, I want a real one. One I can spend the rest of my life with. One I can have children with."

"Children?" she echoed, hopefully.

"Children," he repeated firmly, stroking his fingers over her jaw, "what do you say?"

She pressed her face lovingly against his fingers and beamed up at him. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Here endeth the fic. I think I'm going to miss it! <strong>

**A final review would be appreciated, thank you. **


End file.
